


Blue Neighborhood

by Fuhlair



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst, Catholic Guilt, Coming Out, Coming of Age, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, Lauren is underage, Lesbian Character of Color, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Pining, Punk Ally/Good Girl Lauren, Role Reversal, Sexual Inexperience, Short & Sweet, Smut, Summer Vacation, Useless Lesbians, soft gfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuhlair/pseuds/Fuhlair
Summary: in which two girl's story is perfectly explained by songs from the album 'blue neighborhood' by troye sivan.[some song titles adjusted to fit pronouns]





	1. wild

Skipping stones beneath her feet, Ally holds hands with Lauren as they walk down to the beach from the edge of the forest. She knew Lauren was nervous that they would somehow be caught but Ally assures her it would be fine. The blonde's eyes were on her most of the walk down. The warm air of summer beat down on them even in the dead of night, yet it allowed the moon to illuminate their skin in blue silk, something that made Lauren more beautiful than she normally was. Her pink bikini top showed through her pale blue tank top like the shirt wasn't there at all and her shorts clung to her thighs, extenuating the beautiful fullness of her legs. Ally never saw her more flawless than in this moment. 

"You are crazy! This is crazy!" Lauren whisper-yelled as their climb finally brought them to the sand of the shore, her hand still the the tattooed blonde's. In their 2 months of knowing each other at this camp, Ally had never dared to venture beyond the rules with Lauren. She knew the younger girl was a sort of good girl. Lauren never didn't anything out of line, even sneaking to the lake at 1 am was a wild thing for her, still those damn brown eyes that always seemed to entice her managed to convince her and here she is. 

"It's okay, Laur. I'll protect you." Ally assured her before releasing her hand to behind to strip her clothes off. Her shirt was the first to go, revealing a white bikini top with fringe lining the cup. She throws her shirt to be engulfed by the white sand before removing her leggings, those too finding the same fate as the shirt. Lauren waits, admiring the beauty that was Ally's bare skin before she began to remove her over clothes. 

Once both were only clad in their swimsuits, Ally makes the first move towards the water. Sand kicked up from under her feet, flying in the breeze to dance. Lauren hesitated but eventually decided to follow behind. She'd already gone this far, might as well go all the way. She rushes up to the older girl's side, nervously aching to relink their fingers but worried she wouldn't want to. Instead, on their way down to the water, she stared at the many tattoos that graced her skin. Lauren always wanted tattoos but seeing as she was only 17, didn't have any. Even if she did want them, her parents would probably shun her for a long time. But Ally being 19 was already covered in them. A sleeve covered on arm while the other only had one which was a date with a small star traced beside it. Lauren never really noticed it before, so she decided to question her about it. 

"Alz, where'd you get that tattoo from? " she asked, pointing to the date on her wrist. Ally smiled and stopped in her tracks, turning to the brunette. 

"I'll explain it in the water." She smirked before running off, jumping straight into the lake with a splash. Lauren froze, afraid someone might have heard it. 

"Shhh!" She said loudly, her finger over her mouth to really drive home her point. Ally ignored her shushing and began to swim around peacefully, her hair already soaked making her look more brunette than blonde at that point. Lauren looked on, seeing how wonderfully peaceful she was, she began her walk to the water again, this time not even thinking of stopping. 

Once she reached the water, she recoiled. Feeling the cold liquid brush against her feet made her jump, and she was close to just turning around and staying on the beach. Ally notices and swims over, sitting herself on a rock at the edge of the lake. 

"Come on, babe. The water's fine, you'll acclimate just fine." Ally rested her around the girls waist and rested her damp head on her thigh once she pulled her close enough. Lauren shivers, not only at the cool temperature of the girl below her, bit at the nickname as well. It was like she was teasing her attraction to her or something. She never wanted to admit it to her, but she was so ungodly in love with this punk girl. Since the first day they met at the beginning of June, she has had these feelings she's never felt for anyone in her life, not even her ex boyfriend. Just hearing the word 'babe' come from her and knowing it was for Lauren made her fall farther into a pit she didn't need to go farther in. 

"You alright, Lo?" Ally looked up to Lauren, realizing she hasn't said anything in a while. Lauren snaps out of her daze and turns her attention down to the Latina. Her eyes stared awaitingly, hoping for Lauren to say something, anything.

"Yeah, it's just really, really cold..." She said quietly, looking out onto the blackened water. Ally thought for a moment but kept her eyes on Lauren.

"You just need to dive in to acclimate." The blonde commented before pulling Lauren straight down into the water. She yelped as she fell in, gripping onto whatever part of Ally she could until she emerged. 

"You-...frickin" She yelled breathlessly. Ally only laughed, pulling Lauren into her grip to hold her. The younger girl instinctively allows her legs to snake around Ally's waist, still her arms were too afraid to the same. 

"Have I ever told you I found it cute when you think you can't curse" Ally cooed. Lauren blushes and looks away. She never was allowed to curse, having grown up in a highly catholic household. If she would even to say the word 'fuck' here, her mom would probably sense it and sniff her out like a bloodhound. 

"You say you like everything about me." She rolled her eyes and giggled. Ally shrugged in agreement. 

"Its because I like you. What isn't to like about you?" Lauren turned her gaze back to the tattooed girl who still had her in a tight grip against her body. Her gaze remained soft, though on the inside Ally was cursing herself for saying what she said. She knew she shouldn't have admitted it. Lauren was a good girl, a catholic one at that. She would never want to be with a tattooed, rambunctious scamp like her. She was too good for that; for her. 

"Sorry-" Lauren began, but was cut off by Ally's lips gently landing on hers. Ally knew there was no going back, so she might as well have. This might have been her only chance, so she was determined to feel her lips at least once. Lauren kisses back, even if she was confused to why. She finally allows her arms to wrap around the blonde as she deepens the kiss. It was still gentle and loving, though. Like both were afraid to hurt the other, almost. Lauren didn't exactly know what she was doing, as she had never kissed anyone before, not even her ex.   
Well, that isn't entirely true, but pecks on the lips and cheeks don't compare to this. This was a kiss kiss, and it felt oh-so right. 

Ally snakes her hand onto Lauren's neck, pulling her face closer so their noses molded together in the heat of the kiss. She knew she loved the girl before, but damn, this kiss somehow made her fall harder than she thought she ever could. Her lips guide the more inexperienced set as well as other parts of Lauren that didn't know what they were doing. She doesn't break the kiss until she feels down Lauren's arms to eventually grab her hands, placing them on her own cheeks. 

"Have you ever kissed a girl before Laur?" She asked, aching to reconnect their lips already. The brunette shakes her head and frowns a little. Ally smiles and licks her lips, tasting the remnants of Lauren on them. 

"Do you want me to teach you?" She asked slyly but quietly. Lauren was hesitant, thinking about all of the people who would disapprove, but eventually agreed with a small nod. Ally holds her hands to her face still, leaning in until her lips hovered over the other girl's. The brunette gulps and turns her eyes down to Ally's lips, hungry for them. Ally could sense it, so she places a finger on her lips. 

"First you make them want it." She whispered, sending a set of shivers right down Lauren's spine. Ally moves her lips to kiss on her jaw and chin, knowingly making Lauren ache for more. A gasp escapes the younger girl's lips, but Ally's hand on her neck forced her in place. 

"Do you want me Lauren?" She asked softly in her ear. Lauren nods, a little hint of fear still remained under her lustful eyes, and the blonde wanted to find out how to calm it. She just didn't know what she was afraid of. 

"Then why are you afraid?" She ask, more genuinely concerned than wanting this time. She lifts her head to look into her deep green eyes, trying find the answer there. Lauren darts her eyes away, seeing the way her cousin, Camila, was treated when her father caught her with her girlfriend, Dinah. It was a a mess. He vowed he would never speak to her again, and so far, he kept his promise. She doesn't want to lose her father, but she's also too scared to lose Ally too. 

"I don't know if I should kiss you. My dad-"

"I don't see him here." She looks around, seeing that the beach was still completely empty, as it should be. It was far past closing time, and if anyone caught them, they would be in major trouble. 

"Yeah but-" The blonde placed her finger over Lauren's lips once more. 

"Don't think." She said before dipping her head down to pepper a few kisses down her neck. Lauren moans softly, tensing her body at the sensual feeling. 

"Just do." She whispered against milky pale skin before grazing her teeth on a vein that poked out. Lauren could nearly feel her heart pumping out of her chest. She was so scared, yet so exhilarated. Ally made her feel so alive it wasn't funny. In the short two months they have been at this camp she has never had a dull moment with the punkish woman, and she adored her beyond belief. Life was just so dull without her, and she didn't realize it until she tried to live without her for a couple days. She was the embodiment of excitement, and what was happening right now proved it. 

"Do you know you drive me crazy, Hernandez?" She breathed out, running her hand up the girl's neck and into her her damp hair. Ally purrs against her supple skin and nods her head a little. 

"I can drive you more things than crazy, beautiful." She pulls away and pulls her Lauren's head down to meet her height perfectly, her eyes staring intensely into perfect shades of green. 

"And all you have to do is ask, and I'll take you wherever you want." She smiled, making the brunette smile as well. The two stare for a long moment before Lauren finally decides to reconnect their lips. The kiss was brief but got the message across to Ally. 

"I really like you, Ally..." Lauren muttered. Ally smiled and rested her head down on her shoulder, staring at the strands of hair that stuck to the skin. 

"I know.... And you, Lauren Jauregui, drive me wild." She said quietly, but oh-so beautifully.


	2. Bite

"Ally!" Lauren whisper-yelled from her trailer, hoping her neighbor would hear. She could nearly hear Ally moving in her bed before she even opened the window. She was greeted by the tired eyes of the blonde and her matching bed head. 

"Yes, darling?" She ask, husk lacing her words. Lauren's heart flutters but she ignores the feeling and remembers why she called her in the first place. 

"Can I go to your trailer for the night?" She sighed, looking inside her trailer seeing her parents begin to rile up with each other. She didn't want to be there for a fight, but luckily the trailer is soundproof from the inside, so if she went next door with Ally, she'd be safe from the ruckus, and she'd also get some time alone with Ally. 

Ally nods and motions for her to come in before rolling out of her bed to go unlock the the door. Lauren slips on a pair of slippers before slipping out of the window, which was conveniently large. Ally held the door open as the brunette rushed through the door and into the girl's arms. 

"Hello, angelface... What's up?" Ally asked, stroking the girl's hair and her head nuzzled into her chest. Lauren sighed and looked up to her face. 

"I don't wanna talk about it, Alz." She said quietly. Ally nods, silently respecting her wish to not open up about her situation. They both stand there a moment, enjoying the warmth both of the girls emitted. 

When both end their embrace, Ally leads Lauren to the bed, plopping down on the cooled surface with a cheesy grin. 

"Come cuddle with me, darling." She opened her arms once more, making Lauren smile for the first time tonight. The younger girl crawls cautiously onto the bed and falls into the punk girl's arms, feeling her literal and metaphorical warmth engulf her. When she first met the tatted 19 year old, she was nothing short of intimidated. Despite the height,which made her look like a half sized barbie doll, she looked like pure danger. Her eyes laced with judgment on something but she never knew about, and her lips stiff like fresh granite. She looked so scary, and to think back, almost made her laugh. Ally was the exact opposite of scary. She was bubbly and alive, and contagious. When she was around Ally, it was like her smile spread like the most viral of infections. Anything Ally felt, Lauren felt too. And right now, she felt relaxed and content, just as much as Ally looked to have Lauren in her presence. 

"Hey, Ally?" Lauren asked, looking up to be entangled in chocolate brown eyes and a pink grin. Ally hummed in response, both being able to feel the vibration bounce between their bodies. 

"Do you think we'll ever grow apart?" She asked timidly, the thought of her question looping in her head enough to make her scream. She hated the idea of living without Ally, even if most of her life was spent without the rock & roll antics of the girl. Ally sighed and thought for a moment, adjusting their bodies so they propped up on the wall a little more.

"I think that you were made to come into my life right now. I don't know how long the universe plans on keeping me with this ball of pure joy named Lauren Jauregui, but I do hope that it is a very long time. I don't control the plans of the universe, I just live them. So let's make the most of our time, yeah?" She answered, never allowing her gaze to break from the innocent one Lauren gave off. The green eyed girl stared like a kid in a candy store. Full of wonder and excitement for what she had to say, and the feeling warmed Ally's heart. She'd never met someone so pure; someone without so many scars of the real world. Everything seemed so new to her, and it amazed the blonde. She had been so sheltered from wrong her whole life that she saw good in Ally. She could probably wholeheartedly say that Lauren was the first person to ever see good in her. 

"What's your idea of making the most of our time?" Lauren smiled and sat up a bit. 

"Can I show you?" Ally asked, reaching for Lauren's hand, lacing their fingers together to find how well they fit together. The younger girl's breathe hitches at the touch, though it was gentle. Ally places a finger under Lauren's chin and guides her face closer to hers, but stopped her just before their lips met. 

"May I kiss you, Lauren?" She asked, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Lauren nods softly and darts her eyes down to the girl's lips, craving them so badly, but not wanting to jump the gun and kiss Ally first. She wanted Ally to initiate it because she had self control and could guide her. Lauren knew if she were the leader, it would be desperate and sloppy. She liked the way Ally kissed her, even if the wait was always so torturous. 

She leans in, landing her lips gently on the brunette's. Their two lips molded together so spectacularly, you could feel the electric energy dispersing throughout the room. They were magnetic, sticking to each other like hot glue on cool fingertips. The kiss felt so surreal, neither would or could accept that it was actually happening. It felt like they were floating in a dream they would never awake from. 

Ally pulls away, not wanting it to go too far if Lauren wasn't comfortable with taking it there. There was no denying it, Ally cared about Lauren, but that didn't cancel out the fact that she constantly felt like she was walking on egg shells with the girl. She, after all, has never done these things with anyone, and she is so sensitive. It was almost like she was a little girl more than a 17 year old teenager. Still, Ally tried to push past those thoughts, because she knew that it wasn't Lauren's fault. It wasn't Lauren's fault that she was never exposed to the world the way a normal teenager was. She was always so sheltered by her hellacious family. 

"Alz?" 

"Yes?" She answered, being ripped away from her train of thought, being met with glimmering green illuminating her point of view. Lauren stared so intensely yet so terrified at the same time. Lauren sighs and adverts her gaze, not knowing how to say what she wanted to say. Eventually she collects the messy thought in her head and attempts to put the words together. 

"Wo-would you m-make love to me, Ally?" She asked, her fingers fumbling and her eyes close to tears at the thought of rejection. Ally took a second to process what the girl said, after all, she never in a million years imagined such an innocent girl to want to do these things, especially with her. Still, she takes her face in her hands and looks into her eyes once more, staring before giving her answer. 

"Of course, baby girl..." She whispered softly, peppering small, soft kisses on her cheeks down to her neck and jaw afterward. Lauren felt a pit in her stomach relieve, only to be replaced with the nervousness of realizing she had never done this before. Quickly in her head, she reminded herself that Ally knew, and would guide her. It relaxed her a bit, but this was still scary. Terrifying even. 

Her hands travel up to Lauren's face, cupping her cheek, causing the younger girl to gasp. Ally smirks against smooth skin and nibbles at the skin at the base of her neck. Lauren moans ever so softly, but it was loud enough for Ally to react with a soft chuckle. 

"Do you like that, baby?" She asked, riding her teeth aling the sensitive skin. All she could manage was a stiff nod, silently hoping for more nibbles like that. Ally got the signal and decided to nibble a bit more as she moved down her chest to her collarbone. Once arriving at the succulent bone, she wraps her teeth around the skin and bites down, only being rough enought to elicit a reaction. Lauren couldn't contain a moan. The way the bite felt was so unexplainable but somehow still so good. It excited her, sending dopamine through her system almost instantly. 

"Awe, babe, do you like it when I bite you?" She pulled back and looked into the eyes of her lover. Lauren nods again. Her nails found her way to Ally's shoulder blades, sinking into hot skin like a knife. The blonde winces but smiles. 

"I didn't know you could be rough, baby doll." She chuckled, making Lauren smile as well. She really had no idea what got into her. This definitely wasn't something Lauren usually did, in fact she's never done this. But Ally wad just so welcoming, her kiss too good to resist. She could feel herself sinking farther in the longer she was with the blonde. Lauren was hopeless. Ally was becoming her everything. She was the subject of her dreams. She was all she desired, and at first it sickened her. Now though, all she craved was Ally's touch and she wasn't apologetic about it either. 

Ally liked this side of Lauren, her aggression was hot to say the least. The way her skin was so desperate to become one with hers made her seem needy, and she's the first to admit that she loves the clinginess. Ally wasn't new to this game, she knew what she liked, and Lauren was the epitome of that. Cute, innocent, waiting to be corrupted. This was her breakdown, Ally knew it was down hill from here. It always was. She would crack them, making them beg for her, until one day they realize they ruined themselves for the sake of the girl. They always left Ally, and that was the part she always hated. All the girls she ever loved always left, and she is beginning to realize why. 

"I can't do this." Ally pushed Lauren away and averted her eyes. Lauren tries to push back in, hoping she was joking but there was no luck. Ally kept her an arms distance away, covering her body with the duvet. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I don't want you to think I'm using you, Laur." The blonde bit her lip and looked out the window. Lauren huffed and reached in to guide her face back to her, not wanting Ally to avoid anything.

"Why would I think that?" 

"You don't think that now but later..." She paused, frowning. Her gut turned. She shouldn't have said anything. Now she dug her own grave, and she was about to be buried. Lauren was awaiting her to explain herself, and she was doing so so patiently. Lauren was so patient, she was so perfect. She didn't want to ruin this, but she didn't know what was worse. Scaring her off now or letting her see who she really was later.

"Later you would realize I ruined you. Your innocence, your chance at living without my toxicity, you. All the girls I ever loved left because I am so awful for everyone. I don't want to ruin you, Lauren." She shook her head and slipped off the bed. Lauren turns around and grabs her wrist, pulling her back down. She wasn't normally an aggressor, but there was no way she was letting Ally walk out like that. 

"Well, I'm not like them. And Ally-" She stood up on her knees and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. 

"I am begging you to ruin me. I don't want to be the person I am! I want adventure and to explore the world, and I wanna do it with you! Don't you see how much I love you? You could kick me and hit me and beat me to the ground and I would still love you." Lauren grabbed her face and stared into her eyes, the swirls of brown glowed with sadness. Ally looked away, but never pulled away. She did place her hands on Lauren's waist, though. 

"If you end up hurt, Lauren, you can't say I never warned you." She said before turning her eyes back to the young girl, tackling her into a kiss.


	3. Fools

Lauren grabs Ally by the hand, locking their fingers together as they sit in her trailer. Her parents would be home soon, and she was nervous. Lauren knew just a look from her parents at Ally, they would freak out. Just look at her. Ally was covered in tattoos, pierced lip, eyebrow, and nose. Her clothes were ripped and her shirt was almost completely see-through, allowing you to shamelessly see her nipples. She looked like the exact opposite of everything her family valued.

To Lauren, the least she could do was dress a little less like herself, but Ally insisted that her first impression was going to be an honest one. 

The door creaks open with her father and mother coming in sloppily through the narrow doorway. At first they don't even notice the two girls sitting on the couch hand in hand, nor their expressions of horror. The both of them were unbelievably drunk and Lauren could basically feel her plan sinking out into thin air. She hadn't planned to do this while they were drunk. She was barely prepared for the backlash of their sober homophobia, let alone their unfiltered, and possible violent version while completely hammered. 

The first person to notice the two girls was her mother, who gave a furred brow and a slight stomp of her foot. Lauren saw her mother's eyes on her and Ally and immediately regretted bringing her here. All of the possible situations passed through her head and all of the them went badly so she decided to stand up and do the only thing she knew how. Getting rid of the problem. 

"Daddy. This girl came into the trailer and won't let me leave." Lauren turned her real terror of her parents into a facade to get Ally kicked out, while using the lose strings behind her front the withering couch to tie her wrists together effortlessly. Ally goes wide-eyed and looks over to the younger girl. Her mouth fall open in shock, but no noise came out. She didn't know what to say. 

Lauren's father turned his glare to Ally. He didn't even take time to question what his daughters accusations were because when he saw the exposed tattoos on her arms and the piercings that glimmered under the light of the trailer. Without thinking he grabbed the girl by her shoulders and pulled her into his tight grip. Ally yelped, calling out Lauren's name. His nails dug into her pale skin, making her bleed. Lauren looked away, not wanting to see Ally being manhandled by her father like this, only opening her eyes after she heard her being thrown out of the trailer. She didn't even open her eyes when the yelling began. Even if she felt awful doing what she did, she felt safe now. Because she knew that that anger that her drunk father just exhibited wasn't on her and that acted as some sort of comfort to her. 

She was safe and closeted. She wasn't a disappointment yet, and she wasn't going to be anytime soon. 

Her mother rushed to her side and instantly began untying the shackles Lauren had put herself in, while her father slammed the door shut and wiped of his hands. Her father and mother were obviously concerned for her daughter. I mean they thought she was being help up by a stranger in their trailer, and being drunk they never thought to examine why Ally would do something like that in such a way she was bound to get caught. All they thought about was getting their daughter safe. 

"Are you okay?" Lauren's mom asked, her eyes pooling with tears caused with a mixture of drunk emotions and relief that Lauren was okay. Lauren nods, preoccupied with the thought of Ally. She didn't know how this would effect anything. She didn't know if Ally would hate her or would understand where she came from. Or what if she was really hurt. It would be Lauren's fault and she couldn't deal with the thought of it. 

"We need to file a report on that bitch!" Lauren's father yelled, smashing his fist down on the kitchen counter, snapping the teen out of her thoughts. Her mind started spinning, trying to think of how she could get him change his mind. She couldn't get caught in this web of lies knowing it would hurt Ally. 

"We can't!" She exclaimed, raising her now free hand to grab her fathers, calming him a bit. She could tell he wasn't drunk anymore. He was sober and he was serious. He turned his gaze down to look at his daughter, whose cheeks were stained with wet tears. 

"Why not?" He asked in a little softer of a voice. They stood in silence for a few moments; it felt as if the world were standing still. Time stopped and everyone felt frozen, but their heads were going a million miles an hour. The world only began again once Lauren spoke. 

"She was just a random psycho. Plus, we don't know anything about her." Her father sighed and nodded because he knew Lauren was right. How was he was supposed to press charges without knowing anything about her. There would be no point. 

After a long night of being checked up on and giving a lot of comfort from her mother, she finally got to go to bed. All that was on her mind was Ally. She felt absolutely horrible for what she did to her. She ruined everything, absolutely everything. She couldn't sleep the entire night and neither did Ally. 

Ally spent the rest of the night aiding to her wounds and crying in a mixture of physical and emotional pain.   
She couldn't make up an excuse for the girl, no matter how hard she tried to think of one. All she could see in her mind was Lauren's face before she hit the ground. She looked scared, but not sorry. Not a bit sorry. 

Ally thought Lauren loved her. She thought Lauren was different than the other girls, but all that was, was her getting her hopes up. Ally felt like an idiot, a clown...

A fool. 

Only fools fall for girls like her. Only fools do what Ally did.


End file.
